


In Matters Of Sycophants

by somnolentAvarice



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Actually really soft??, Alternate Universe - No Powers, For a Friend, I'm Sorry, Libraries, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 02:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13649670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnolentAvarice/pseuds/somnolentAvarice
Summary: Winter brings seekers of knowledge together. It was no different for one Seto Kaiba, and one Light Yagami.





	In Matters Of Sycophants

It happened slowly, gradually. 

Let's start from the beginning...

Every day, Seto Kaiba would go to the library after school. His motto was that one could never gain enough knowledge, so everyday he went. He noticed him for the first time on a cold winters day. The door of the library opening and letting in a gust of cold air, ruffling Seto's impeccable hair, and leaving a lingering chill once it closed. Seto glanced up briefly, before his eyes darted back to his book about business etiquette.

Wait.

 

He glanced back up again, and stared at the newest addition to the room. It was a boy who looked to be about the same age as him, who also in all honesty, looked similar as well. Perfectly styled brown hair, although the strangers was a bit lighter in coloring, and impeccable looking clothing. The biggest difference were the eyes. Seto's own were an icy blue in coloring, matching the owners personality. The strangers on the other hand, were a warm honey brown, with a strange red tint to them.  
The stranger nodded to the librarian, and smiled, before heading over to the table next to him, setting his bag and other belongings on the table, before sitting down and pulling out a laptop, quickly starting in on whatever project that he needed to be done.  
Seto observed the strangers movements for a couple moments more, familiar with the grace that the other exuded, as it was the same as his own.  
Seto went back to his book.

 

Interesting.

 

The same thing happened the next day, and the day after that, and so on. Seto would rather kill then admit it, but the stranger was fascinating. He had never met someone who was so similar to himself, the way he walked, the way that he focused in his work with a single mindedness that he had only seen in himself. Seto would also rather kill then admit that he had familiarized himself with the strangers habits. His attitude was a lot warmer than Seto's, smiling and talking happily with the librarian who he seemed to be familiar with. But, within the strangers warm eyes, he could see the shards of ice, and that was all he needed to see through the farce of the crowd pleaser facade the other put on.

The routine finally changed one day, after about a month. Someone else had come in, and took enough the other brunettes seat on the table next to Seto's. He had glared at the audacity of the lowly worm to take the others seat. Then, the tell-tale gust of wind once again blew into the library, bringing with it the stranger he had grown fond-no fascinated with. He did the customary greeting with the librarian, and turned to walk to his seat. He froze when his eyes landed on the plebian sitting in his chair, and an icy spark came to life in his eyes, before dissappearing. He looked around, before his eyes landed in the other seat at Seto's table, and took notice of Seto for the first time,meeting his eyes. Seto stiffened, and met his eyes straight on, ice meeting pseudo fire. The others eyes quickly flicked down his person, no doubt seeing the similarities in the way they held themselves. When their eyes met again, there was a spark of heat that wasn't there before, and for some inane reason, it made heat rush to his cheeks. A smirk briefly graced the others face, and Seto only had a moment to admire the break in the facade, before it was gone, and the other started walking towards his table, stopping behind the chair across form him.

"Excuse me, but may I sit here?" the other male asked, and Seto took a moment to admire the low, ringing timber of the others voice, before he responded.

"If you must." he drawled slowly, and he will admit with a tad of dramatics. He was rewarded with a brief amused smile form the other.After a brief deliberation, Seto held out his hand. He normally wouldn't introduce himself to fascinating strangers, but there was something...different, about this one.

"Seto Kaiba, and you are?"

The other male paused, before grasping his hand firmly, and with a smirk.

"Light. Light Yagami. And I belive we this may be the start of something...divergent" he said slowly.

Light. Such a unique name. Seto nodded.

And it was indeed the start of something. Everyday they sat together at that table in the winter, the cold breeze ruffling their hair, inducing them to share irritated looks with eachother, then smoothing down their hair. It was in this way, that Seto slowly realized that he may have made a miscalculation with his feelings. They spoke about the different topics the studied, Seto going into Business and Management, while Light was going into Detective work, following in his father's footsteps, just as he was. He learned about Lights family, his little sister Saori, an his parents. Eventually, Seto returned the favor, shyly sharing the story of his childhood, and the absolute mess that was his brother Mokuba. 

How could he not begin to fall. They were so similar, and Light was the only one he found that he could truly converse with. So, it was no surprise when one day, he decided to just come out with it. He wasn't one to overthink things, even if his heart was knocking against his chest in a panic. 

"Would you be opposed to going out to dinner with me sometime?" he asked out of the blue, putting his book down, and turning to his companion.  
Light predictably froze, stopping in his typing, and looking over to stare the other male he had grown fond of in the last couple months. Seto stared back, even as he began to tug his fingers slightly in nervousness. The silence grew between them, and Seto's finger tugging got more frantic but the second. Had he messed up? Did his companion not feel as he did? He probably wasn't the ideal partner but-  
Seto was knocked out of his thoughts by a hand gripping his, and the familiar tenor of his companions voice. 

"What time, and do you have a place picked out?" Lights voice questioned quietly, and Seto's eyes darted back to Lights, finding gentle reassurance and a fondness that was somehow pointed towards him. Seto stared at him for a moment.  
"I-I had actually hoped we could plan an outing together..." he choked out and cursed himself silently for stuttering. He was the heir to a major corporation for God's sake!  
Light's hand squeezed his, and he smiled.  
"I know this great upscale restaurant about three blocks from here, it's food is decent. When are you free?" he asked. Seto mentally ran through his callender, and was delighted to remember he had Thursday night off. It was Tuesday.  
"My Thursday night is free. Is that suitable to your schedule?" he asked, slightly worried that their schedules wouldn't line up. But Light smiled and nodded.  
"Yes, thats actually the only night I have Free. Lucky, hmm?" he said with a slight smirk.  
Seto nodded, and picked up his book once more.  
Light sighed and pulled out his phone, quickly looking at the time, before cursing.  
"Damn, I have to go. I won't be able to come tomorrow, but I'll meet you in front of the library for dinner?" he questioned. Seto nodded, and Light smiled, quickly packing up and throwing a goodbye over his shoulder before walking out of the library.  
Seto waited a few moments,before letting out a slow sigh.  
" I'm so fucked. " he whined.

**Author's Note:**

> I might do one from lights point of view. Who knows??


End file.
